The problem with being a skeleton
by PhantomFanatic143
Summary: Valkyrie is now 33. Over the course of a few years she had been feeling stirrings towards Skulduggery, but when she confesses her affection what will the path ahead mean for them as partners?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hay guys! So, here is my second story... Or at least one chapter of it. I know the whole Valduggery thing is obscenely clichéd, but I had to at least give it a go. The first few chapters will go slow, I do apologize, but I have a plot coming soon, so please bare with me! Thanks much guys :)**_

* * *

Chapter 1

Valkyrie Cain was finding concentrating on his words rather difficult. His smooth velvet voice seemed to pose too much of a distraction. She listened to the way his words sounded as they left his mouth, rolling over an invisible tongue.

"My gash, woman, have you heard anything I've just said?" Skulduggery Pleasant tilted his head to the right. Tilting his head, mostly, meant that he wasn't too annoyed.

"I just heard the random collaboration of words that should form some interesting plan that, both you and I know, will fail and we'd have to improvise." She smirked at him.

"You might just drive me insane one day soon."

Oh, that's nice, that is." Valkyrie feigned a hurtful expression.

Skulduggery harrumphed well naturedly, and then stalked from the room to find either one of the Elder Mages. She has been fighting alongside him for about 20 years now. Very rarely did she find herself recalling the night she decided to stay at her deceased uncle's house. Gordon Edgley had left her his estate, along with a gigantic fortune. She remembered the glass as it broke, the door bursting open, the flash of white she saw and then she wondered what her life would have been like right now if the car hadn't needed maintenance that day.

She was at the very tender age of 33, something she both hated and loved admitting. She had grown strong; her muscles were stronger and bulged in all the right places. She had, of course to Skulduggery's delight, chosen Elemental magic. Her powers were also much more evolved and lethal. Skulduggery has been training her, grinding her at times. Most nights after an intensive training session she barely had strength to walk like a normal person.

Since they defeated Argeddion Valkyrie had distanced herself from her family even more. The sheer power and destruction she had caused as Darquesse was too much to risk being unleashed near her family. Her reflection had taken over her life from then on; unfortunately another problem had to be dealt with. Her reflection had evolved into something with feelings and human capabilities. It had thought that Valkyrie had become an infestation in its life. Her reflection had acquired the Sceptre and was planning on killing Valkyrie using it. To fuel the Sceptre the reflection had killed her cousin, Crystal. The little magic Crystal had fuelled the Black Crystal used to power the Sceptre.

Luckily, along with a few unfortunate casualties, they managed to subdue the reflection and confiscate the Sceptre. They gave it a choice, leave Valkyrie in peace and continue with her life or be permanently terminated. The hatred in its eyes was evident enough that leaving Valkyrie in pieces was more suited to its preferences.

Valkyrie had to make an important decision. Was she going to leave the magic behind and return to her life as Stephanie Edgley or was she going to kill the reflection making it seem as if it was in fact her own death. She couldn't live in magic and still be the daughter of Desmond and Melissa Edgley. Some or other time they would have started to notice her inability to age. Leaving them behind had been the worst part of her live, but the sooner the better, right?

They had killed the reflection right in Valkyrie's old room. Blood and meat covered the floor. They left the reflection on her bed. Valkyrie had to listen to her parents cry in anguish as she said her goodbyes to Alice. Alice was sleeping, still unaware of Stephanie's death. She had climbed from her sister's window, not daring to look back

It didn't get easier with time. The pain of giving up a family still stung every time she thought of it, and although time would never heal that pain completely it did numb over a few years. Things changed after Argeddion's death. Some mortals, she still detested that word, have started amateur cults revolving around magic. It was the Sanctuary's job to put an end to most of these troubles.

But something else was troubling Valkyrie. Something she did not want to admit, but it was annoyingly eating away at her mind. Her concentration was faltering, she had nervous episodes that passed quickly, her hands were clammy sometimes, her stomach made flutters. She had promised herself to subside it, to push it away, but it was irritatingly close to consuming her mind.

Divina Marr had once accused her of the exact state she found herself in, but Valkyrie had promised herself that she would not let it interfere with her everyday life and continue if she didn't have a care in the world.

"Good gash, Valkyrie! What is stealing your impressive, yet dull compared to mine, mind? I swear, you are so easily distracted sometimes." Skulduggery sounded a bit more annoyed.

Damn… "You are very impressed with yourself?" She raised an eyebrow.

"When you're as old as I am and still pull of a striped suit in equal elegance, then I will be slightly less impressed." He cocked his head. "Until then I require the grey mass of, mostly, liquid you use to think to concentrate on the case." She just knew if he had eyebrows he would have raised one.

She had to focus. No distraction, although her biggest distraction was of dire importance. She shrugged and mocked a very pensive face. She would deal with it later, pushing it aside again.

"We need to see the witch. She might be our biggest clue. From then on, well, my brilliant mind will guide us. Have you ever met a witch, Valkyrie? Very unpredictable beings. I'm quite certain that witches were cures for being able to practice multiple forms of magic." Skulduggery turned his head slightly in her direction

"You want me to ask what you think their curse is, right?"

"Want. Need. Minor details." He shrugged on shoulder.

"You can be so exceptionally needy sometimes. Very well, Skulduggery, what do you suspect their curse could be?"

"Bipolarity."

She waited to see if he'd finish his sentence. She expected him to burst out laughing and tell her it was a joke. Instead he just stood there, reading her expression. She tried hard not to laugh and managed to keep a straight smile.

"You're serious, aren't you?" She raised an eyebrow. "You do realise I DID meet a witch, two in fact. Only one seemed unhinged. The other one was completely… Oh, wait, you actually might have a point there." She suddenly felt so stupid.

"Good hell, you really are too easy to fool," he said with a much too amused chuckle.

She tried punching him, but he caught her wrist and stepped closer to her. She couldn't feel any warm air from his breath. Coldness surrounded him.

"Valkyrie, I need your utter focus with our case and over the last few weeks you've been much too distracted. What seems to be the matter, dear?"

She tried to pull her wrist free, but his grip only tightened. It was, undoubtedly, true. She had been immensely distracted and unfocused for a while now. Even now, when she had to be professional towards her partner, all the heard were the soft velvety words floating around in her head. Each word so smooth, she lost herself in them.

"This is a very unprofessional position, Skulduggery. You might want to let me go before a mage rounds that corner there." She was smiling, but she was desperate too.

"Ah, yes well, that would seem to be the more appropriate thing to do, but I'm not known for my lack of worry for nothing. Now, tell me. What bothers you?" His voice softened with the last sentence and she found herself hating his knowledge of her.

"Nothing that can't wait until a more suitable time."

He sighed and let her go. She didn't very much like keeping secrets from him, but she doubted that you just blurted something out. She had to think this through very thoroughly… Before she could regret something. Actually, she had thought about it for far too long! It wasn't something that happened over night, it had been coming a long time now, it's just becoming a little too hard to supress.

"I promise, I will tell you. Just not now, ok? It's a… personal matter." She put her hands in her pockets, not needing any more physical interaction.

He nodded and continued on through the Sanctuary. The gleaming Bentley greeted them as they walked into the Roarhaven air. It shined even in the musty daylight. She loved that car just as much as Skulduggery loved it. They got in.

"Seat belt," he said curtly.

"You cannot be annoyed with me because I didn't tell you, right?" This bothered him much more than she had anticipated.

"You are my partner. When you keep something from me I wonder, when you don't talk I worry. Valkyrie," he said turning his whole body towards her, "you are a dear and respected friend and I detest the fact that you keep secrets."

She wanted to punch him for being so soft on her. She wanted him to tell her she was being dramatic and stupid, but he made her feel guilty for not sharing her inner most well-kept secret, one that only one person had ever guessed. At that time she hadn't known it herself of course.

"Don't. I'm fine."

He turned facing the road again. As if he had giving up on making her talk. Then suddenly he looked at her again.

"This isn't about some silly boy with wild hair or a stupid grin?"

She burst out laughing. He was dangerously close, but missed the mark… Luckily.

"I can, with all honesty, tell you that it is not about any boy." The remains of her laughter fading.

"But?" He cocked his head and seemed as if he was reading the features of her face.

"But… I don't know?" I'm in love…

"You do realise that you are wasting precious time that we should be using on our case by refusing to tell me. Also, may I remind you that you promised to tell me 'later' and it is now 'later'." His chest puffed out slightly and he would have smirked if he could.

"I'd rather you didn't know. Too many things would be changed." She refused to look at him, she just stared out of the windscreen.

"Valkyrie…" He was pleading now, sounding worried.

She looked at him, then out the window again.

"I'm in love…" She whispered.

"Well, that's just absolutely wonderful, my dear. And not at all embarrassing."

"With you." She whispered as he turned the key in the ignition, hoping the noise would drown her words, but forgetting that they were in a Bentley fit to his specifications. That meant a soft purr of noise.

He was frozen. His one hand on the steering wheel and the other still on the key in the ignition hole. She still refused to look at him, but also had closed her eyes, too scared of the consequence it held.

"Well now," he said, "that certainly was a stunning turn of event."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Valkyrie stared through the window in her passenger door as the world blurred by. She had never really intended him to find out, not at this moment anyway. Although she didn't really expect any other reaction than what she was given, she had to admit it stung. Skulduggery had not technically rejected her, but his reaction was not comforting. It was as if her confession had been taken as a clue to a case she had not known of.

Her thoughts were too muddled right now. She took a few slow, deep breaths trying to calm get herself back in order. Her eyes fell on an enormous mansion. She turned to Skulduggery and without needing a question he answered her.

"The case can wait." He still stared straight through the screen. "I want you to take the night, Valkyrie, and clear your head of all the nonsense. I will pick you up tomorrow and we will discuss the case, nothing more."

Nonsense. He thought it was nonsense. She didn't say a word, she didn't dare open her mouth. When he pulled up she simply got out, slammed the door shut and walked straight to the front door. She heard his door open and desperately fumbled with the key. He was talking to her, words she couldn't quite hear. Rage was making her death and clumsy. When she opened the door she slipped in quickly, saw him walking up to her and then slammed the door hard. She knew all it took was a wave of his hand, but she soon heard the Bentley pull away.

Suddenly the quiet rooms of Gordon's had been estate was filled with a frustrated scream. She screamed until her breath left her completely, then straightened up and walked very calmly to Gordon's study. She remembered how hard it was letting Geoffrey convince her parents that Gordon's mansion was no longer on their name. She still saw them drive by every now and then, Alice peering out of the window and smiled every time. She didn't feel too sad anymore, her parents had a family. They were happy, that's all that mattered.

She reached Gordon's study, walked to the bookcase, tipped the right book and the secret door opened. Gordon was busy recording his next book.

"Her tousled blond hair whipped through the wind as she jumped from rooftop to wall and back again. Her sword flashing in the mist of a vague memory trying to be cleared. She was a warrior… Oh, hello my dear Valkyrie. Stop recording." He smiled at her and gestured to a dusty seat.

She didn't hesitate and sunk low in the seat, enjoying its comfort. Gordon soon picked up on her all too calm and collected state of mind.

"What bothers you?" His expression was soft and concerned.

"You know that moment when you said something that really didn't need to be told? I told Skulduggery something and I fear I might have an exceptional mistake." She sank lower in the seat, causing dust to rise up around her. She gave a crazy, yet saddened laugh. "How can words ruin something good without the intention of doing that?" Her eyes were pleading Gordon to have an answer.

"Would it be completely obscene of me to ask you what you told him?" He was curious indeed, but he would still let her decide whether she wanted to tell him or not.

She looked at him for a few moments, considering her situation then shrugged.

"What the hell," she said as she sat up. "I told him that I'm in love with him. I didn't expect him to feel the same way, though I suppose I hoped for it." She sat back again.

Gordon seemed slightly appalled but mostly intrigued.

"What was his reaction, dear?"

"Well, we were on our way to a case and he dropped me off here? Does that say anything?" She looked at her hands. "All he said was 'Well, that's a stunning turn of event'. It made me feel as if he saw me as some mysterious case, something he uses to pass his time with." She laughed again.

"Oh my, that's rude." Gordon didn't seem too surprised at this, still just intrigued. "How long has it been? How long have you known how you felt?" He paused. "More importantly, are you certain you are in love, as you say. It could be some sort of strong admiration towards a good friend?"

She stared at him almost scaring him.

"Yes, I am certain, Gordon. I felt something one night at some ball I vaguely remember. He was dancing with China and I felt my heart sink at the sight of them moving together as gracefully as they did. I felt a tug, but I left it there. Ever since that night I knew it would get harder to keep that bloody feelings hidden. I tried so damn hard!" She sighed. "Damn feelings. It's been over 20 years, I'm quite certain that I don't just admire him."

"I'm sorry he reacted that way my dear, but keep in mind he does not see himself as lovable. He sees himself as some abomination incapable of love and remorse, as dead. Does it come as such a big surprise that he reacted the way?" He seemed to be contemplating something. "Give him a few hours." He smiled softly.

"Give him time he says," she smiled at him. "I don't really like time." She got up greeted Gordon and headed for the kitchen.

The house Gordon had left her could feel so lonely at times. She walked down the stairs telling her not to call him, to keep the burning phone hidden well away. She stopped at the kitchen door and had flames in her hand the instant the shadows stirred. A gleaming white head made itself known from the shadows. Flames still engulfed her hand as Skulduggery set his hat down.

"I think we need to talk." She wasn't sure whether he was looking at her staring past her.

A flame raced through the kitchen and found his target burning the elegant jacket Skulduggery was wearing. He stared at the hole dumbstruck, then shook of the burned jacket and set it on the table.

"I guess I deserved that," he said, his voice still very complacent. Another ball of fire flew at him, but this time he caught and distinguished it before it could ruin the rest of his clothes.

"I'm sorry, Valkyrie." As he said this she sighed and let her hand fall, the fire disappearing. She walked passed him to get to the fridge. "I didn't quite respond as I should have, I realised that the moment after I said what I said."

She turned to him raising an eyebrow and slammed the door shut.

"Oh wow, look at the stunning turn of event now!" She closed her eyes, her hands were trembling. Inhaling slowly she calmed herself down. "Honey, don't worry. I'm actually not mad because the shred of feelings I have got torn. I'm mad because you didn't have the decency to try and work this out. You dropped me off at my house and went off to hell knows what! You treated me like a child."

"Ah, yes, I see my mistake here. I truly am sorry. I do hope you the sincerity in my eyes." He cocked his head slightly. Hard as she tried not to a smile, albeit a small one, tugged on her lips. "Let's get this sorted then."

He walked to the living room, sat down on the chair and looked at Valkyrie still standing at the doorway of the kitchen. Her arms were folded, her lips pursed as she walked to a night she didn't need. A smile broke out on her face and she quickly looked away. Her inner monologue was starting to sound like one of those drama filled soap stuff old people always watched.

"Don't you dare say a word," she said as she sat down. "I realise that my affections aren't returned and no I refuse to sit in a corner and sulk about. I don't mind as much, it just bugs me that you didn't respect me enough to give a better response…"

"Valkyrie, wai…" he started.

"Don't interrupt! As I was saying I would have hoped for a better response. Even just explaining to me that you didn't exactly feel the same. Might have set my mind at ease? I don't care whether you do feel the same actually, but respect goes a long way. I…"

"Stop talki…"

"What did I say? I mean really! I did ask you not to talk did I not? Stop interrupting. Where was I? Oh yes, I realise that in was foolish. I didn't actually have a hope, but a girl can dream. Skulduggery, you need not worry about me going soft, I'm fine. I had a momentarily lapse in judgement. I promise it will not let it interfere with anything. As for our relations…"

"My gosh, would you keep quiet! I want to say something too."

"Go ahead," she said, clearly ready to bite his head off.

"I realise a lot will change now, but I still don't want to lose my partner…" He looked at his gloved hands. "Or the person towards I feel a deep affection."

He didn't look up. He was already punishing himself enough with the way he had replied to her confession. He heard her stand up and walk towards him. If he had lids he would closed them. He was expecting her to whip her hand across his face; instead funny warmth touched his cheek.

She really did want to hit him, but decided against it. They would certainly have another discussion, quite soon. For now though she merely kissed his cheek. The bone was cold and hard, but for some uncomprehending reason she found herself enjoying the sensation. Then she punched him.

"I get you, more than you know. I get your too confident nature as well as what makes you tick. I am the closest thing you have to a friend, so don't you go screwing this up like you did mere hours ago."

Again, if he were able to he would most probably have raised his eyebrow. "Closest to a friend? Well, that comforting." He stood up and hugged her, albeit quite awkwardly. "I truly am sorry, Valkyrie."

She hugged him back after a moment of shock. "Alright then, before old people gather at the windows with popcorn and tissues let's get on with this case."

They rarely showed that level of emotion towards each other and it always ended abruptly. Not that they didn't care for one another, they showed it differently.

Skulduggery let her go, but kept his hands on her shoulders. "We're going to hunt Tanith Low, ny dear."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hay guys! Thanks so much for the positive reviews... I really appreciate it. I'm sorry I took so long, I kind of hit a blank and had to read a few Skulduggery chapters for renewed inspiration. Sadly it didn't work and I still struggled with this one, I'm not disappointed though. Hope you enjoy it :)**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Apparently some woman in tight leather clothes has been tormenting the local witches. She came in the night, waking up the people with rapes against the windows and when the witches got up to inspect the noise Billy-Ray Sanguine would be there ready to grab their feet. She missed Tanith. She missed their talks as well as the brawls that took up most of their free time.

Since the remnant had taken her over they were fighting against each other, instead of with each other. According to history, if a remnant attached itself for more than a few days to a person they'd be inseparable. Of course Valkyrie believed that Tanith could be saved, one way or another. Tanith was still undoubtedly in there, the remnant had admitted that much.

"What exactly is the plan here?"

They were still sitting in the Bentley, scouting the area for either Tanith or Sanguine. She looked around at the small village of witches. They were peaceful at the worst of times, never struck without due consideration and never asked for help unless needed.

"According to Casandra Pharos she saw Tanith and Sanguine at about," he looked at his watch, "oh, look at that, now."

Then there was a hard thud against the roof of the car. Sanguine emerged from somewhere below the ground and Tanith stepped from the roof over the bonnet. She turned and stared at them with an enormous smile that showed her teeth.

"Hi Val, you look so good." Her eyes lit up as she looked at her. "Skulduggery seems to be taking good care of you."

"What do you want with the witches, Tanith?" Valkyrie didn't like being treated like a toy.

"We're merely poking them with a stick, you know, some good fun." Billy-Ray answered her.

"For the past few weeks? Doesn't sound like a remnant? Usually you just leave a place in havoc and move on. Unless of course you require something, then you poke around with a stick." Skulduggery was playing with his cufflinks as he shared his observation.

"What can I say? I've changed. The remnant no longer controls me." Her lips formed a pout.

She was believable and if Sanguine hadn't burst out laughing, they would have believed Tanith, perhaps. She straightened up, getting serious.

"Why do you even care about what we do? Don't you have official Sanctuary business to keep you busy?" She gave an exasperated sigh. "No one likes nosy people, you know."

Valkyrie and Skulduggery climbed out of the Bentley. The closer they got, the more Valkyrie had to sustain her urge to punch Tanith.

"You know she sees you too, right? I can feel her in here, wishing she could talk to you." Tanith's smiled grew wider.

"What do you want with these poor witches, Tanith?" Skulduggery put his hands in his pockets.

"Why don't you ask me questions? Why only Tanith?" Billy-Ray was sulking playfully, trying to annoy them or to distract them.

"Because you are clearly not the smart one here," Skulduggery answered, shutting Sanguine instantly.

Tanith sighed again. "Play nice, boys," she said looking at Sanguine. "We need information on a witch. Apparently there's a witch with unfathomable power. He isn't like the rest, Val. He is a big deal to us. According to our knowledge, he can do stuff equal to that of sorcerers who know their true name."

Skulduggery and Valkyrie looked at each other. A silent exchange of information took place between them. Skulduggery nodded to her.

"Tanith," she began, "who is this witch? Do you have a name or anything?"

"Not at all. We can't seem to get anything from these annoyingly obedient witches. They know something they're just not that willing to share it."

"What do you need him for?" Skulduggery switched to tactical questions.

"It's not what, it's why. If this witch is as powerful as people claim he is, perhaps he can permanently bring Darquesse to this world."

Valkyrie waited for Tanith to look at her with a smile of utter delight, but she didn't her eyes stayed fixed on Skulduggery. Perhaps she thought he didn't know, or perhaps Sanguine didn't know.

"You do realise that she will destroy you without hesitating?"

"Oh but just a glimpse of the destruction she will bring will be reward enough, Skulduggery. I don't very much care if I live or not, if she's here I have succeeded."

"This witch, how do you know he exists?"

"Look," she said walking to the nearest passing witch. The witch suddenly ran from Tanith with unimaginable fear written on his face. "Wait! I only wanted to ask a few questions about him." She turned walking to them again. "He's real and they know something about him."

"Try and stop us. Let's just say that it won't be a pretty sight." Sanguine was admiring himself in the reflection of his razor. He took Tanith around her waist pulling her closer and sank beneath the ground.

"So, all we have to do is find this mysterious witch first then?" Valkyrie asked.

"So it would appear." He fell silent for a moment. "If he is as powerful as Tanith claims him to be perhaps he could, by some miracle, help us with Tanith."

"Ghastly would be overjoyed," she said with a soft smile on her face. "The question is, whre do we find him?"

"Perhaps we can visit an old sensitive friend of ours?" Skulduggery suggested.

"I haven't seen Finbar in ages. How has he been?"

"He recovered quite well actually. In fact, he is much stronger than he used to be."

Valkyrie smiled. "That's so good for him."

They pulled away and the Bentley drew gazes from everyone it passed. There was an anticipating silence inside the car that was bound to be broken. She didn't really want to talk about it right at that moment and yet felt the need to, but she wasn't going to be the first to break it.

"Valkyrie," he began sounding unsure, "where do we go from here?"

"To Finbar, unless I missed something." She was deliberately avoiding it.

"Don't do that. You know what I meant."

"I know, Skulduggery. I don't know where we go from here on. We could just ignore it or we could embrace it."

He sighed. "I'm a detective and I struggle to sort through my own feelings." He turned his head a fraction in her direction. "What do you propose?"

"Wow, since when did the great Skeleton Detective become so insecure?" she mocked him the turned serious. "I don't know, really I don't. Unless you've been with someone in the last few hundred years I doubt there's been anything like us."

"You do realise that I'm a skeleton." He didn't really ask it, although it was meant as a question.

"Really? I just assumed you wore a costume and that a skinny little man that hid behind the image of the Skeleton Detective. Gosh, yes, I know you're a skeleton, but that doesn't make you any less of a man! And more important it doesn't make it any less impossible to develop feelings for you."

He was silent for a few moments. "You're a remarkable young woman; I just can't see you with a being like me. I can't give you what you need. I mean I can't even give you what Fletcher gave you, mind you that wasn't a lot."

She couldn't keep her laugh in after that. "You do realise that I don't want anything like that from you, I didn't even expect it. I just wanted your honesty."

"Well, I have feelings towards you, Valkyrie. It cannot be denied, but I must ask you to reconsider and think this through."

"I've had over 20 years to think this through and I still haven't changed my mind."

He turned to her and tilted his head to one side making and amused chuckle sound. "You are a strange person, Valkyrie." He faced the road again. "I promise you, to the end."


	4. Chapter 4

_**This took a lot longer than I hoped it would. I hope you enjoy it, though! :) Thanks so much for the awesome reviews, guys. It's absolutely inspiring. Let me know what you think! Lots of love :)**_

* * *

Chapter 4

"Right," Skulduggery said, "Serpine will most definitely have some form of trick up his sleeve. Be cunning and vigilant."

Skulduggery and Ghastly moved slow, keeping to the shadows. Every few minutes they paused checking to see if the area was clear and then moved with the shadows keeping them concealed again.

"The enemy line is too close, Skulduggery. We need to retreat." Ghastly wasn't one to give into fear, but he never did anything without consideration and this seemed suicidal.

Skulduggery stared through the shadows to their ever growing enemy. All they had to do was find a subdue Nefarian. One of Mevolent's greatest would fall and they would have to consider their strategy. He pondered on this for a few moments.

"We will retreat. We need reinforcements and back-up." They started to stalk through the shadows, out of enemy territory back to the safety of their own homes. Once they were safely between fellow comrades they relaxed and started bickering with one another. They were laughing as good friends should.

"Mind making a stop at the tavern?" Ghastly tried to bribe Skulduggery into a drink with him.

"I think I'll take a rain check. I need to get home to the wife." Skulduggery pulled a face to mock disappointment, but Ghastly knew that his family meant more to him than his own life.

They parted with a pat against the back. As Skulduggery walked back to his waiting wife and child he wondered, not for the first time, when he would return to them and find them dead. He didn't fear his own death, but he feared the inevitability that at some or other point his enemies would use them against him.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was clear and the stars could be admired from earth. As he looked up, he smiled. For the moment they were all still save.

His wife was waiting for him when he opened the door to his home. Her hair hung over her shoulders in think curls, her eyes were alight with love and her teeth gleamed in the light of the candle in the other room. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately.

"You're safe," she said smiling at him.

Their daughter ran them. He let his wife go just in time to catch her in his arms as she jumped. This was his family and he felt so proud of them. This was something he had built. He had built a live for himself with a family of his own.

"I love you," he said still holding his little girl as he looked at his wife and then he kissed her.

"Ewwww," his daughter squealed and they all laughed together.

"There was a rather beautiful woman here today," she said casually. "She seemed to know you." She had her eyebrow raised now and she was smiling a knowing smile. "She said you were old friends and that she wanted to meet up again."

"Well, you can assure her that I have no intention of reconciling with any woman other than my beautiful wife."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm going to the market tomorrow. Do you need anything?"

They conversed for hours on idle subjects. His wife always avoided talking about the war and he never mentioned it. It was a silent agreement they had grown accustomed to.

He stood in the doorway of his little girl's doorway. Slowly as not to wake her he stalked closer to her bed. He hovered over her just listening to her breathing and then he kissed her head and brushed a few strands of hair from her face.

"She grows up so fast and I'm missing all of that," he said that night as they were lying in bed.

"You're making it saver for us; you couldn't be giving a more noble gesture." She leaned over and kissed him sweetly. "And I love you for it."

Before she could pull pack he grabbed her waist and pulled her on top of him. She squealed and laughed as he placed kisses all over her face and neck. Their lips found each other and they were lost in passion, lost in a sea of blankets…

Skulduggery was up early that next morning. He left a note explaining his early departure and went out to meet Ghastly. They hadn't walked more than 5 feet when a piercing scream could be heard from his home. A shadow that glowed with strange symbols jumped out of a window and was gone before he could inspect any further.

It took him mere fractions of a second to will his body into motion. Suddenly he was sprinting towards the front door. His fingers curled around the air and a blast blew the door in shards.

"Get help," was the last thing he roared at Ghastly who stood just behind him.

His warm home had suddenly turned gloomy and morbid. Anticipation hung in the air. He stalked through his own home. The idea of it was absurd, but here he was. The first few rooms were quiet, nothing seemed out of place.

His ears caught the faint sound of a hushed struggle taking place in one of the rooms to the back of the house. It was his daughter. A hand was keeping her mouth clamped as she tried to scream. At that noise all caution left his mind; he was running making noise as he went. It didn't really matter as he heard his daughter's muffled struggles. As he neared the back of the house he heard his wife pleading in whispers to spare their daughter.

He burst through the door to his daughter's room, but it was the wrong room. He ran to their room and could more clearly hear the struggles. Were it not for the screams he would have never known a dark presence lurked in his home.

He sent a wave of air that caused the door to explode and rushed through. Nefarian was smiling at him, his red hand over his little girl's mouth. He wasn't hurting her, not yet.

But suddenly his red hand lifted up and a blast of purple energy hit his wife in her chest. As she fell to her knees her eyes were locked on Skulduggery's. Before she hit the ground her last breath had left her. Everything was moving very slowly after that. He heard his daughter scream as she saw her mother fall and die, but she had no time to dwell on that thought as she was suddenly screaming a different pitch, higher and laced with pain.

Nefarian laughed menacingly as he enjoyed the screams of this little creature before him, but he soon became bored and closed his hand. Her screams her suddenly cut of and her limp body fell to the floor. His whole life was suddenly taken from him; in less than a minute Nefarian had destroyed his whole life. Nefarian turned to Skulduggery and looked at him as if to say "Your turn now".

Skulduggery tried to push him back with air or to throw fire at him, but his magic weren't responding to his current state of mind. He tried a few more times until his eyes fell on a dagger that he did not know he had. It was a small step to his right on his wife's bedside table.

He jumped grabbing the dagger from the table and as he did so Nefarian watched in delight. When Skulduggery was in position to strike he felt his hand go numb. The numbing sensation spreading throughout his body came from the hand that held the dagger. He immediately let the dagger fall realising that the reason he did not recognise the dagger was the pure fact that it did not belong to him. He stared at his hand, cursing himself for acting out of anger and the cursing himself for blaming his anger.

He fell to his knees and Nefarian stepped closer, still smiling that smug smile of his.

"I think I'm going to enjoy this," was the only words Skulduggery could make out before he blacked out…

Valkyrie jumped up in her bed. She was slick with sweat and her breast heaved as she struggled to gather her composure. She found herself wishing she had the dream whisperer Casandra had once given her. Somewhere in her dream a thought started growing in her head; a thought that could not be uttered to anyone except Gordon.

She ran to his study, not really bothering to grab her gown. Her excitement was growing and she feared that she would combust if she didn't tell Gordon within the next few moments. The door to his study was open so she just leaped of the doorframe and ran straight for the book mechanism. The bookcase took too long to reveal the secret compartment that held Gordon and all his secrets.

"Gordon!"

If he were a solid being she would have probably jumped on him, instead she bobbed up and down anxiously until he acknowledged her.

"My, something sure has your knickers in a knot." His eyebrow was raised and he had a sly smile on his face.

"You can be so transparent sometimes. Oh wait, you are." She was still bobbing up and down.

"Not nearly as transparent as that underwear." His smile was slightly more amused now.

"Stop teasing me and shut up, I want to ask you something." She was, nevertheless, trying to cover up what she could.

"Very well," Gordon said as he gestured to the dust covered seat.

"Ok, so get this. Apparently, according to Tanith, there's a witch somewhere out there that can come close to or even surpass Argeddion's power! A witch, Gordon. He is incredibly rare. One of a kind." She paused a moment. "Tanith believes he is real. The way the witches act when confronted about him tells me he's real. Tanith wants to use him to permanently bring Darquesse to our world. Skulduggery thinks, if he is powerful enough, he can help us remove the remnant from Tanith. Is this possible?"

"That is quite thrilling news. A witch that, from its own natural powers, can surpass a sorcerer that knows his or her own name." He rubbed his chin. "It would most definitely be possible, provided the witch be powerful enough. A witch's magic works entirely different than that of a sorcerer. They are in many ways stronger and they don't focus all their energy into one magical element."

"Do… Do you think he'd be able to make Skulduggery alive again?"

"Excuse me?"

"You know, giving him flesh like us. Making him whole again. Make him as he was before?" Her voice was soft and she didn't look at Gordon.

"Where ever did you think of something like that?"

"I had a dream last night. I dreamt about the night his family was murdered. In my dream I yearned to help him. I think my idea woke me up. I know how uneasy he gets when people tend to stare, even in the magical world people stare. I wondered if it would be possible."

"Well, it would certainly seem so, my dear, but first get his consent. This should still be his choice." He smiled at her.

"That's all I needed to hear, the fact that it could be possible." She stood up, ready to walk out again. "Thanks, Gordon." She smiled as she walked out.

Her mind was racing at the thought of Skulduggery touching her, feeling the warmth his touch brought to her skin. Her hand went up to her cheek, where she imagined his touch.

When she entered her room again, someone was standing at the window.

"Hi, Valkyrie."

His voice shocked her, mainly because she didn't expect to hear it ever again, but mostly because of the pure raw emotion she heard in them. He was deeply hurt.

"She left me. Said I wasn't good enough to settle with." He turned to her walking slowly. "Said I didn't deserve her. She left me, Valkyrie."

She didn't want to say a word. She just let him have at his emotions as he closed the distance between them. He stopped only when she could feel the heat rolling from him. He was dangerously close and she allowed it.

"What's wrong with me?" He pleaded with his eyes.

Suddenly his lips were on hers. At first she didn't mind, she didn't fight back. His kissed her passionately, his tongue grazing her lower lip. She kissed him back, throwing her arms around his neck and letting her fingers curl in his hair. His hair… His hair! She suddenly realised what was happening.

"Wait, Fletcher, this is bad. We can't do this." She pulled away but he held her tight and just let his head rest on her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't know where else to go." He chuckled. "Silly me." Then he let her go, but she caught his arm.

"Fletcher, do you want to stay the night?" Her eyes softened. "There are many rooms to choose from. Be my guest."

He smiled and nodded, a silent thank you then walked from her room. Valkyrie fell back on her bed, still heady from their brief exchange of passion. What are you getting into, Valkyrie?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Haaaaaay there! Sorry, the chapters are taking so damned long. I'm kind of going through a brain fart with creativity, sigh. Anyway, I will bounce back within the next few days, I promise! Enjoy... and please, I like to hear from you guys._**

* * *

Chapter 5

Valkyrie stood in her shower. Just standing there; her mind raced with thoughts. Her first and most important duty was to talk to Skulduggery as Gordon suggested. And then her mind took another route to adjoining thoughts. She had established that he had feelings, but was reluctant to show them. She didn't mind it knowing this was how he went about situations he didn't feel quite comfortable with, but her more selfish part wanted so badly for him to make a more permanent decision.

She sighed. "This is much more complicated than anticipated."

She wrapped a towel, not bothering to dry herself completely, and walked into her room to find Fletcher lying on her bed.

"Skulduggery is waiting for you downstairs."

He didn't look at her at first, but when he did his jaw hung open. Her long muscled legs, still gleaming with water droplets, grew from a towel that barely covered her midsection. Her hair dripped on her shoulders and the drops rolled over her chest and disappeared in the towel's fabric. Fletcher was gaping at her so astonished that he forgot how to act human.

"Grief, close your bloody mouth!" She started getting her close ready to dress and meet with Skulduggery, but Fletcher refused to leave. "Get out, Fletcher. I need to get ready."

"The skeleton can wait," he said already advancing on her.

"You shouldn't have kissed me last night."

"You kissed me back." He stopped walking towards her.

"And then I realised the mistake I made. I'm sorry about Myra, but I'm not here to comfort you. You're still my friend, Fletcher, so I won't just chase you away, but I can't afford ant distractions now." Because to be honest I already have enough.

"So, you'd even object to…" he vanished and appeared in front of her, "this." His lips crushed into hers and she found herself melt into his embrace just like the previous night.

"Fletcher, not now, please." She pushed him away and quickly walked from the room to where Skulduggery, apparently, waited.

"Well, you have legs. I always assumed you wore long trousers to conceal a wooden leg or prosthetics." Skulduggery cocked his head to one side, but all she focused on was the smooth velvet voice that caressed her ear.

"You're charming, you know that."

"I make a habit of it." The angle his head hanged made her think that he was staring at her legs, but she couldn't be certain, not really. "Goodness, I do hope that you won't be wearing a towel that threatens to fall from your body today."

She looked down, suddenly she remembered she was clad in a soaking towel that hugged her figure in places she'd rather leave to the imagination. When she looked up again her eyebrow was raised and she was prepared to throw some sarcastic comment at him, but the way his head was tilted and the way his body was angled towards her stopped her. She was very tempted to drop her towel, but she was certain that with his gaping he could most probably be staring through her towel.

Instead she just turned around, walked to her room, found Fletcher still sitting on her bed. She didn't say a word to him. She threw her clothes in her arms, walked to a room that she knew Fletcher hadn't been to and let her towel fall. She inhaled deeply and started laughing.

She thought it quite amusing that she had the effect she had on Skulduggery. If her life had background music and she was still standing in front of Skulduggery she'd want Tom Jones's Sex Bomb to be played. She still smiled as she started pulling her undies on. She barely had her bra strap fastened and in place when a wild knock rapped at her door.

"5 minutes, please! I'm almost done."

"I swear you open this door now, or I break it down." Skulduggery's usually smooth concentrated voice had an edge to it that didn't sound all too unpleasant at all.

"5 minutes, just hold on." She was searching through the pile of clothes for her pants, but stopped short of her search as the door burst inward.

"I gave you a fair warning," Skulduggery said as he walked to her with one goal on his mind.

Valkyrie was blown away by his sudden vigour and enthusiasm, but she didn't try and stop him. He walked to her at a pace that made him look as if he were flying. He gripped her hips and she let out a small yelp, her tingled when the leather gloves touched her skin.

"I know I may be breaking so many laws of nature, but I need to do this just once." His voice was dripping with sexuality and frustration. "I… May I kiss you?"

Without even thinking of saying anything she pressed her lips to his teeth. He pulled her closer and she threw her arms over his shoulders. She was intrigued by his strength, he handled her with ease. At one point he picked her up and carried her to the bed. He climbed on top of her, nipping and biting her as he went. When he reached her lips again Valkyrie dared to stick her tongue out just slightly.

He gasped and pulled away. "I felt that," he said. "I felt everything! The warmth of your body, your lips against me and your tongue as it swept. I felt it all. I've been so used to the pain and the cold, I didn't even believe that pleasure could be felt anymore."

His head dipped low once more, pressing his teeth to her lips.

"You would've liked me with flesh," he said as he started to get up.

He held out a hand for her to pull her back up. She couldn't really speak at that moment, she wanted to tell him how much she enjoyed that, but referring to her undergarments was probably not going to end well. She had never seen him lose his composure in any way and didn't realise how frustrated he truly was.

"You've been hiding some things from me, Mr. Pleasant." She smiled sweetly, as she said that and started sorting through her clothes.

"I've had over 300 years of time to keep myself composed." Then he turned his head away. "I'm sorry, that was completely out of place and not at all appropriate. It won't happen again."

"Are you serious? You can't just throw something like that at me and then expect me to just let that go? No way, we're doing this again."

"I fear I might have caused things to change between us rather differently and rapidly."

She punched him. "Stop being such a girl and accept the fact that I enjoyed it. Do you have anything else going on like this?"

"Never!" She could have sworn she saw flames behind his sockets.

"Then stop worrying about what changed and what didn't. Just let this be, please. You're my partner, my best friend and now a bigger part of my life. We are involved now."

"I can never give you what you want. Or need."

"Maybe you can." She paused. "It will ultimately be your choice, but there might be a chance that you could regain your former glory… All of it, Skulduggery."

He started at her, probably waiting for her to drop the punchline. He kept staring to a point where she felt uncomfortable.

"Stop that! Remember that witch Tanith mentioned? Well, according to Gordon, if he is as powerful as Tanith claims he may be very likely be able to give you all the properties of living flesh again."

Skulduggery still stared at her. "You're telling me that I could be once more alive, for all intents and purposes. You realise that is very unlikely."

"It's something you didn't have before. Better than nothing, is it not?"

"You made this assumption. Do you think you'd be happier with me being human, again?"

She pulled the tunic over her head, still wishing she could change her underpants. His hand was in his pockets, she didn't have much respect for invading spaces when it came to him, so she took his hand from his pocket very gently and held it tightly.

"I think you're handsome just the way you are right now, but I thought of you. No one would stare no more, you wouldn't need that vile façade, you'd be able to experience everything as you could have. It is up to you in the end, I merely suggested the idea." She paused. "You'd be able to feel me do this…"

She let his hand go and pushed him against the wall, kissing his jaw. When his back touched the wall, she stretched to his mouth, pressing her lips to his teeth hard as she rocked her hips against his pelvic bones. He let out a tortured moan.

"I gave you way too much confidence and power over me." He was adjusting his was adjusting his tie as she smirked throwing on her jacket.

He followed her, the idea of what she had suggested burned into his memories.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The previous night was still etched on her lips. The adrenaline that rushed through her veins when Skulduggery kissed her, the way her skin reacted to his touch, and the few sounds that escaped his throat. She sighed at the memory, but her face soon scrunched into a frown as her thoughts turned to Fletcher. His presence was still a mystery other than the need for comfort and sanctuary. It made her feel guilty, but her heart still lurched when he kissed her and she always stopped him after she had always engaged in his kisses.

"It used to be so damn easy," she said as she let her head fall in her hands.

She already knew that what she felt towards Skulduggery was much stronger than what she felt for Fletcher, but that didn't make Fletcher any less of a distraction, even his incredibly deranged hair. But he was a boy, nothing more. Skulduggery was a man, hardened by years of war and fights, experienced taught by life. He was also the person she trusted the most, her partner.

She was waiting in the one of the less occupied rooms in the Sanctuary when Ghastly strolled in. She didn't notice him at first, too lost with her own, as she now liked to call them, soap opera of thoughts. A big hand suddenly came for her face and she immediately punched the arm it belonged to, then a strike in the gut and was about to give Ghastly a rather impressive right hook when she saw his face.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, drawing her hands back. "Oh dear, I'm so sorry!"

"See, I told you she lost her wits somewhere along the way. Now she's already attacking Elders." Skulduggery was leaning against the doorframe and his arms where folded. His head was tilted in a angle that made him appear incredibly smug.

Ghastly gave a chuckle. "What bothers you this much that you feel the need to take it out on the biggest, toughest guy around, Valkyrie?"

He eyes darted to Skulduggery for a moment and then back to Ghastly. "Well, aren't you just modest?" She rolled her eyes.

Ghastly gave her a pat on her shoulder. "We'll have a go again next time and you can prove yourself to me." He winked at her and then his expression turned serious. "Any news concerning Tanith?"

"We tracked them to a small colony of witches. Apparently they'd been bugging them. They wanted information concerning some witch overlord. Apparently there exists a witch capable of surpassing a sorcerer that knows his or her true name. Tanith believes that this mystery witch is somehow strong enough to break the barrier and bring Darquesse to this world permanently." He paused. "We think that, if this witch is as powerful as she claims him to be, perhaps he-,"

"Could help us get Tanith back," Ghastly interjected. "Find that witch." His face was dangerously calm.

No one said much for a while after that. Idle chit chat seemed pointless, instead Skulduggery and Ghastly started planning out tactics on how to find a witch that managed to keep himself a secret from most of the magical world for such an incredible amount of time. Valkyrie listened to them plotting and planning sneaky traps, but every time returning to the inevitable fact that this witch could overcome any trap or obstacle set for him.

"Hay guys, instead of trying to trap him… why not just befriend him?" Valkyrie was raising an eyebrow, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Both Ghastly and Skulduggery turned to her at the same time. Pensive expressions on their faces as the took in what she said and contemplated whether her 'plan' seemed more logical than any they had thus far come up with. Moments went by; the two of them stared at her as she tried to hide her discomfort by staring back at them.

"That… might just work." She was almost certain she could see Skulduggery's sockets bulge indicating a wide eyed expression, but of course she imagined it, like she did mostly. Her mind quickly gave her a glimpse of the previous night and her face started to flush.

"You both realise I wasn't being serious right? I was sarcastically mocking you. You should have seen your faces as you tried to think of a plan more cunning than the previous." She gave an amused chuckle as she stuffed her pockets with her hands.

"As mocking as it should've been, it is rather a splendid plan. Think about it, the more we aggravate him by setting traps, the less likely he will be to help us in the long run." He gave them a moment to think it through and then continued. "Ghastly, we should find him and offer him sanctuary and protection. Noted, he doesn't seem to need it, but the offer might be taken as extending a hand in friendship." Skulduggery turned to Valkyrie. "And since it was your brilliant plan, my dear, you have the honour of risking your life for the greater good by stretching your hand out to, possibly, the most powerful magical being we have ever met."

Valkyrie made a grunt and sagged as she realised the complicated situation she suddenly found herself in. Ghastly gave her a empathetic pat on her shoulder.

"Don't be alarmed. I will be there as back up." He tilted his head. "Way, way, way backed up against the furthest place I can find."

She wanted to smack him, but she decided to respect Ghastly as a boxer and punched Skulduggery, adding a little wave of air with her impact. Naturally he was exceptionally graceful on his way across the room. He managed not to knock over anything nor fall over any misplaced chairs or rugs, to her dismay.

She harrumphed and started walking to the door as she said; "Let's go get me killed."

The Bentley was parked in a dark alleyway near the Sanctuary. Whenever Valkyrie walked in the alley she couldn't help but notice that it would make the perfect murder scene in some old horror film. When she went to open the door Skulduggery gently pushed it closed again.

"I don't presume to know what you think at all times, but I do know your face… and I know when you doubt me." He lifted his gloved hand as if to touch her cheek, but let it fall down again. "I'm making this much more complicated than it is in actual reality, right?"

She smiled. "Could it be that the great Skeleton Detective has trouble with his emotions?"

He made a sound that she took as a chuckle, but turned serious immediately after. "As you're very well aware of, I am a skeleton, Valkyrie. No matter how much I'd like to pretend otherwise, that's what I am. I can't give you the warm embraces of flesh and blood. I can't kiss you like someone with lips could. And yet you still choose me." He paused, contemplating his next words. "But I see you working away in your mind. I see the doubt you feel about me hiding in your eyes. When you look at me you question my affections towards you and, truthfully, it eats away at me. Just let me, Valkyrie, are you sure you're doing the right thing?" Finally his unsure hand wrapped around hers. "Are you certain you want a dark souled skeleton filled with hatred who's secrets and betrayal knows no limits."

Valkyrie was dumbstruck. Skulduggery had immaculate timing at times for the worst conversations to have in a situation that required undivided attention. He also had the uncanny ability to leave her completely and utterly void of all words, this in turn left her gapping at the air like a fish. She tried hard to form coherent words.

"I can't believe you still think that little of yourself. How dare you make yourself any less than what you make out to be? Granted, you are a twisted little soul, but guess what, as am I! You may be Lord Vile, the feared sorcerer who killed a large amount of people during the war. Me on the other hand, I'm Darquesse, I'm supposed to end the world." She sighed. "You may be a skeleton, but as I said before, that doesn't make it any less impossible to fall in love with you." She paused, quickly rethinking her statement she just said. "Ok, perhaps that was a little too scary and serious, not that I don't feel like that, but I could have chosen a different word to portray wha-,"

Suddenly his teeth were pressed against her mouth. She barely closed her lips in time to stop their teeth from knocking together. It was a chaste kiss, far from the night before.

"I'm in love with you, Valkyrie." She found herself wishing she could see him smile at her.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" She asked, still somewhat flabbergasted.

He thought about it for a few seconds. "No, it was never my intention that you find out. It was supposed to be one of those many well kept secrets." He tilted his head. "What made you tell me?"

She flushed, looking down. "It's been 20 years, you know, more than that actually. I guess I couldn't see myself spending 400 years without you knowing it. I was bound to cave someday." She laughed. "How long have you known?"

"He curled his fingers with hers. "Well, there was one time when you, Tanith and China were talking to each other. It was sometime at the Sanctuary. I always admired Tanith for her beauty; she did have this rough beauty to her. And then China always has been exceptionally beautiful. But you know what caught my attention? You… Standing there, pretending to be interested in the conversation. You caught it, neither Tanith nor China. You did."

"That's a pretty big deal," she said, "next to China I mean."

He opened the door then with his free hand and let her climb in. "Now stop doubting me," he said as he closed the door.

Their drive to Finbar was long and annoying. She'd much rather just have Fletcher teleport them everywhere, but she thought it best not to have too much interaction with him. She looked at Skulduggery at that moment and wondered if she should tell him about what happened the last few days.

"Staring is rude." She jumped as his velvet smooth voice filled the silence.

"That's just wrong, you know that? You have an unfair advantage. You can sense stuff better than I can!"

"Now I know you weren't just admiring my incredible handsome features, so please do share your thoughts."

She struggled for the words that needed to be said; wondered whether she should really let him about Fletcher with his already too insecure outlook on himself. Here goes…

"You do realise that there is a possibility that you won't be a skeleton for all that long anymore?" Oh well, there's always another day.

"Are you trying to imagine what I might have looked like?"

"Actually, I am. Were you hot?" A sheepish grin played on her lips.

"You found Fletcher hot and I will not be ridiculed to that notion. I was handsome, exceedingly handsome.

Her heart lurched when his name was mentioned. "I can tell by your broad shoulders and high cheekbones. I'm serious, give me something more."

Skulduggery sighed. "Very well. As far as I could remember I had blue eyes dark hair, I don't remember the exact colour. I was tanned from the war and the harsh sun than burned on the battlefield. I think I had defined muscles, the rest is a mystery to even me."

"I could always ask Ghastly."

"And tell him what when he asks why?"

"The truth," she said without thinking

He looked at her. "You are truly remarkable you realise that?"

"I'm not ashamed of you, you know."

He leaned his hand over setting it on her leg and sneaked a kiss to her cheek. She realised that there was an alarmingly huge amount of Skulduggery she still needed to figure out. He always had this distanced attitude towards anyone who came too close, but with her, with how they were now, he seemed to relax and open up. He tested his limits each time they were together and she enjoyed every bit of it. She wondered what he would be like if he were to consist of flesh again. She didn't want him changing. And if he were to remain a skeleton, she'd still accept him…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Thanks sooooo much for the incredible reviews! I really appreciate the feedback... I hope you enjoy this one! :) xxx**_

* * *

Chapter 7

"Skull Man!" Finbar greeted him as Skulduggery walked in. "And of course his beautiful apprentice, Valkyrie." At that he bowed his head slightly. "What brings you to my humble home?"

She liked Finbar. He was always so sweet and uncannily funny, even if he didn't realise it. He once told them about his wife, Sharon, and how she took their child and joined some obscure cult that involved the woman sacrificing her husband by killing him. "That's love, I suppose," was all he said. She never knew whether he was being serious or not, because his attitude on things where never too serious neither lacking the needed seriousness. He both confused and intrigued her.

"How are Sharon and the kid, Finbar?" Skulduggery went to sit down on the couch and Valkyrie opted to lean against the wall with her hands crossed.

"Well, she took the kid and left for her mother again this morning." He sighed. "I love her, you know, but she worries me. The things that interest her are quite troubling. She joined another cult." He shrugged. "It's her life, I guess." He stared at the ground for a while then looked up as if was surprised to see them there. "Anyway, I presume you need my abilities. Actually I don't presume it, I know it. I saw it just this morning. You're looking for a witch, right? I'm right, I'm rarely wrong these last few months." He puffed his chest out slightly which made his skinny frame look slightly out of proportion.

"We want the location of a witch so powerful that the magical capabilities it possesses can surpass a true named sorcerer. Tanith and Sanguine are also on the search for this specific witch. We need to find him before they do." Valkyrie explained.

"It will be difficult, we understand, but anything you can get will be appreciated," Skulduggery said.

Finbar nodded and took a seat on an over cushioned chair in the corner without saying more words and delaying the matter. He closed his eyes and cleared his mind, focusing on any information concerning a witch of that great power. The possibility that this witch had a psychic barrier was too big to waste time searching for him. Instead Finbar searched for anything surrounding him. Rumours, whispers, anything. After a few moments of silence he found a mental block, which meant he found the witch and, as he suspected, he had a barrier denying Finbar any access. Finbar furrowed his brow. This witch couldn't be far since he had rarely left the coast of Ireland in his search when he encountered a barrier like none he'd ever experienced. He started working backwards from the block seeing images of walls, buildings, and people. He wasn't familiar with that area, although he sensed it was in or near Ireland. He worked his way through the faces searching their thoughts for anything worth mentioning. There was nothing worth noting anywhere except perhaps the lighthouse. Although it didn't seem like an evident threat to anyone, some people were wondering what happens there; strange noises and lights frequently seen from that direction. A lighthouse; that was something. He could hear the soft lap of water from all around, indicating small land surrounded by water, an island perhaps. A sudden image of a ship wreckage filled his vision and with that his search disappeared.

Finbar took a few moments to gather his wits then stood up on shaky legs and started making tea at the sink that stole the corner's space. Neither Valkyrie nor Skulduggery said anything, they waited until Finbar spoke. He'd tell them when he felt strong enough to do so. The kettle stopped boiling and, as he poured the hot water, a cinnamony fragrance filled the small tattoo parlour. Finbar took a long sip from his mug and set it down again.

"Well, that took something." He looked at them for the first time since he closed his eyes, an expression of surprise on his face as if he didn't expect them to be there for the second time. "Ok, I'm going to give you what I got." He inhaled deeply. "You should know that I felt immaculate power around his barrier, I suspected he'd have one. I can only imagine the power that dwells behind that barrier. As for his location, I could hear and smell the ocean from all around me, so I assume it's an island. The people whose minds I could read kept bringing up some sort of light house. It wasn't a very big town, in fact I don't think I can call it a town, it was very small. The last image that flashed in my mind was that of a wrecked ship on a beach."

He took another sip of his tea, much calmer now. She didn't know how to make heads or tails of what he had just said, but apparently Skulduggery understood him better than she could. To her it sounded muddled and too disorientated, but to him it was like a puzzle piece that needed solving.

"Aran Islands, the Inis Oírr Lighthouse. It's a group of 3 islands located at the mouth of Galway Bay on the West Coast of Ireland. The one that features the wreckage Finbar speaks of is the smallest, most south one of the group." Skulduggery had his hands folded neatly in his lap. "A beautiful quiet little island of the coast of Ireland, not very populated. It's quite perfect for an exceptional powerful magical being."

"Did his power feel somewhat unstable to you?" Valkyrie asked drawing an impressed and approving sound from Skulduggery.

"To be honest, yes it did. There was a fearsome atmosphere that surrounded the barrier, but not the people which suggests that the fear was coming from him." Finbar made a sound that suggested he was deep in thought. "Perhaps he's hiding? But why?"

"If you felt an instability concerning his power, perhaps he fears he might not be able to control his magic at all time," Valkyrie deducted.

"Impressive observation, Valkyrie, and a very plausible one, but think about it a little more in detail. He is, most likely, the most powerful being alive. He is powerful enough to put up a barrier that keeps Finbar, not only, from digging through his mind, but also keeps him at a distance. Finbar doesn't even get the chance to try and dig through his subconscious as this witch placed a barrier not in his mind, but around a certain area of himself. This evidently makes him increasingly more powerful than we first believed him to be. Then, if he is so powerful, how come he can't control his powers better?" Skulduggery waited for Valkyrie to put the pieces together.

"Oh my gash, he's not unstable! It's a façade he's using to ward sensitives off as well as keep sorcerers who want to abuse him, away." She was suddenly standing straighter. "That won't keep Tanith away."

"He hides to prevent being abused, but he is about to be forced to open the floodgates of destruction," Finbar finally put in.

"I hope you're not prone to sea sick, because we're going to Aran Islands." Skulduggery said to Valkyrie.

Skulduggery and Valkyrie greeted Finbar. Skulduggery walked ahead of Valkyrie and, as soon as Skulduggery was out of the door, he pulled her closer to him. Her first reaction was to hit and defend, but the likely possibility that he wanted to give her a hug was much more probable. She turned to him opening her arms as he brought her into a close tight embrace.

"It's possible, you know, I saw it," Finbar whispered as he hugged her. "The Skull Man can be No-Skull Man again."

He let her go and gave her a smile as he pushed her to the door. She didn't know what to say or how to react. It was fantastic news that suddenly left her at a loss for words. Instead she smiled at him as he closed the door and mouthed "Thank you".

On the long and rather tedious ride home Skulduggery told her that he will arrange for their trip to Aran Islands as soon as they reach Gordon's estate. They started contemplating how they would approach this incredible witch. He would most probably have a shield and some other measurements installed around the lighthouse. Would they merely call for him or sneak to him using skilful tactical moves? They had a long night ahead of them, discussing the details.

"Are you hungry?" Skulduggery suddenly said as they passed a diner.

"I have to honest, I am. Plus, I'm running low on supplies at home. Are you offering to buy me dinner?"

He made a motion with his head. "You can't see it, but I just rolled my head at your incredibly stupid question. If a man offers to buy you dinner you don't question him, you just say yes."

"You didn't offer, you asked if I was hungry."

"Oh, very well then! I'll buy you dinner. Stop being so pushy."

Valkyrie made an unamused grunt and Skulduggery chuckled. "Look at us," he said, "already sounding like an old married couple."

"The only difference is that we're not married, you're grumpy and I'm incredibly smart and beautiful." She paused. "And not old."

He laughed at her illogical reasoning. "I'll order take-in."

"Chinese. Please and thank you." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Charms and batting eyelashes isn't as effective as you'd like it to be, dear." But he, nevertheless, sneaked a hand over to her cheek and she felt his leather glove against her cheek. "I've had a long discussion with myself and decided to be a bit more optimistic concerning my reincarnation into a flesh. There is still the possibility that it could not happen, but until then nothing has stopped it from happening."

"You've considered it? You mean to say that you actually took the time to think of the implications this could have on your life and weighed them against then advantages it would provide." She was silent for a long while. "Why? I mean, it's not something you would've done before." A devious smiled played across her lips. "Did the thought of human contact become too tempting?"

He chuckled. "I have urges too, Valkyrie." They slowed at a quiet intersection and Skulduggery let his hand slide down her arm to her hand. "But no, it wasn't human contact that persuaded me to consider the absolutely delightful chance at being human again." His fingers enveloped around her hand. "It was you. This absolutely absurd trust you have in this plan is remarkably alluring and I fell in its clutches. I considered it because you asked me to and that's the only reason the possibility even intrigued me. It's your fault, you vixen." She could hear the smile in his voice.

"Ugh, I'm about to spoil this whole moment," she said taking her hand back from him. "Look, for some reason Fletcher showed up at Gordon's in seek of comfort after Myra left him. He kissed me and at first I didn't stop him. After a few moments of dumbstruck reflexes I pushed him away from me. It happened the next day as well…" She felt exceptionally good and even worse than she had previously at the same time for coming clean. "I'm sorry, I really am. You should know that there is nothing there. I'm not in love with him. I just thought you should know."

She didn't know what to expect. Perhaps a rather hateful request for her to remove herself from his car or worse, according to her, the silent treatment. She didn't realise she was holding her breath. She wanted to close her eyes and imagine nothing happened as it did, but she looked at him nonetheless. She didn't know what to expect, but him pulling her into and embrace and kissing her cheek was not one of the scenarios she played out in her mind.

"I feel quite awkward even thinking about asking you this, but Valkyrie…" She swore she heard his voice break. "Would you consider being mine only?"

"You mean like your girlfriend?" She smirked at him. She knew he had tried to avoid using that term.

"You just took all the grace out of it all."

She kissed him and then whispered a soft yes in his ear. He looked at her for a long moment after their kiss. She had a moment to reflect on how much their relationship towards each other changed. They were used to awkward hugs and avoided matters concerning feelings at all cost, but now… now she was his.

"Now you don't get to kiss any other boy anymore." She might have imagined it, but she heard a lace of pride in his voice. "As for what happened before, well, that was before this, so we need not talk about it any longer."

"You're such an adorable boyfriend," she laughed. "And thank you, really. It was eating away at me."

"Valkyrie, how does it feel to know that you are now dating the only living skeleton in existence? A rather good looking one at that, if I might add." He chuckled at his own show of admiration.

"I'll tell you when the gifts come rolling in."

"Suddenly my purse started crying," he paused, "but you're worth it." His head made a jerk. "You didn't see that, but I just winked at you."

She smiled at him. "I might just get to see that soon enough. Fingers crossed."

"Indeed, fingers crossed."

They drove through the gates and slowed when an unfamiliar car stood in her driveway. Skulduggery checked his revolver after the car was put in park. The door opened and a girl with fiery red hair stepped through her front door and soon after Fletcher followed her. He grabbed her arms and pulled her back to him. She seemed to want to resist and then suddenly they were kissing. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he pulled her close.

Valkyrie cleared her throat. "Oh, hello Myra. Good to see you again."

Both Myra and Fletcher blushed at being caught in their moment of passion. "Valkyrie! Hi, I well… Fletcher." Myra left it to Fletcher to explain what had happened.

"Be happy, Valkyrie. I'm moving out, again. Myra and I walked things out and agreed that we had a misunderstanding. We're back together." He smiled at Myra brightly. "And I'm sorry of how I acted the last few days. It was bad of me."

Valkyrie shrugged. "Get out of here and back to where your lives belong," she said as she smiled.

"Fletcher, we'll be in touch if you're needed." Skulduggery said and walked passed them through the door.

They greeted and parted. It didn't bother her as much as she thought it would have and she smiled as she waved at them. When she closed the door she let out a sigh of relieve as everything suddenly felt less complicated.

"Well now, we're all alone in an enormous house." He stalked to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Would you mind staying the night?"

"Our first night and we're already staying over! This is what happens in the 21 Century." He gave her a kiss on her cheek and stayed there a while, then started grazing his teeth over her collar bone, neck and shoulder.

She adjusted her head to allow him more space and she let out a surprised moan when he bit her neck. He pulled her closer vigorously as soon as the moan left her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her one hand rested on his skeletal head. She scratched at his head lightly and a tortured sound came from Skulduggery.

"Don't stop that, please."

Apparently his head was exceptionally sensitive. She brought her other hand to his head as well and started to half massage his scalp. She could literally feel his knees becoming weak. He picked her up quite easily and set her down a few feet further on her couch, then proceeded to climb on her. He made sure not to put all his weight on her. She pulled his head down to her face and he pressed his teeth against her lips again. Skulduggery parted his teeth slightly and Valkyrie took the opportunity to slip her tongue in his mouth, just enough to graze his teeth. Suddenly she pushed him off her.

"Get my food like you promised. I'm hungry." She laughed at his clearly frustrated grunt.


End file.
